Shayna Rose
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Los Angeles, California |Row 4 title = Genre(s) |Row 4 info = Pop rock, pop, teen pop |Row 5 title = Occupation(s) |Row 5 info = Actress, musician, voice actress, singer |Row 6 title = Instrument(s) |Row 6 info = Guitar, vocals |Row 7 title = Years active |Row 7 info = 2004–present |Row 8 title = Label |Row 8 info = Nickelodeon Records |Row 9 title = Associated acts |Row 9 info = Thomas Hobson, Jon Beavers, Yvette Gonzalez-Nacer }} Shayna Rose (born Shayna Rose Mordue; November 3, 1983) is an American soap opera actress and singer. More Information Shayna Rose stars in Nickelodeon's "The Fresh Beat Band" as Marina. Marina is an awesome drummer and the "rock steady" beat of The Fresh Beats. She brings her drumsticks with her everywhere she goes and can play any drum (or anything resembling a drum) that is put in front of her. Previously, Shayna Rose starred on NBC's "Days of Our Lives" as Stephanie Johnson, daughter of fan favorites Patch/Steve (Stephen Nichols) and Kayla (Mary Beth Evans). Stephanie is a successful race car driver and returns to Salem to help her father regain his memory and make some new memories of her own! Shayna Rose was born and raised in Denver, Colorado the youngest of 4 girls. Shayna Rose attended the Rocky Mountain Hebrew Academy for High School and her first job was in "The Music Man" at a dinner theatre in Denver; she played "Amarillys." While in Colorado, Shayna Rose appeared in numerous stage productions at the Arvada Center, Schwayder Theatre, Houston Fine Arts and Civic Theatres to name just a few. Shayna Rose was nominated for a Colorado Critics Awards Best Supporting Actress for her portrayal of "Mary Tilford" in the Arvada Center's "The Children's Hour." Shayna Rose has appeared in commercials for national brands such as McDonald's, Ford, Samsonite and Keebler. Shayna Rosealso appeared on episodes of the popular WB series "Gilmore Girls," NBC's "Medium" and ABC's "Commander in Chief." Shayna Rose studies acting with Lesley Kahn and Susan Batson in Los Angeles and studied voice with Susan Dora-Owens and piano with Martha Yordy in Denver. Shayna Rose loves all forms of artistic expression. Shayna Rose says, "I think it is always important to be able to express my own feelings and emotions, like through my music, but also to be a vessel to express the thoughts of others, and then portray them to the public. As an actor you get a chance to tell someone else's story who may have otherwise never been able to share it themselves." Shayna Rose loves to sing, writes her own songs, plays piano, loves to paint and speaks Hebrew. Shayna Rose has copyrighted over 50 of her own original songs and performs locally in and around Los Angeles. Shayna Rose also loves to ski and hike, saying they are "requirements when you are from Colorado!" Shayna Rose would love to have a successful acting career, continue with her music and would also love to have a family one day. Shayna Rose lives by the credo, "No day but today." As one, Shayna Rose admires other famous redheads: Julia Roberts, Nicole Kidman and Julianne Moore. Shayna Rose's favorite movie of all time is "Strictly Ballroom" and she remarks "Baz Luhrmann is a genius!" Shayna Rose also likes "Memento," "Dangerous Minds," "Liar, Liar," "Serendipity" and "Be Cool." Dustin Hoffman, Meryl Streep, Johnny Depp, Alison Lohman and Dakota Fanning truly inspire her. Shayna Rose resides in Los Angeles. Private life Rose moved to Los Angeles in 2002 after declining a scholarship to the Berklee College of Music in Boston. She went between acting, singing, songwriting, auditions, and two jobs. Career Rose started performing and singing professionally when she was eight years old and appeared in a variety of regional musicals. She was nominated for best supporting actress by the Denver Drama Critics Circle Tooling around in the land of trends Actress and songstress Shayna Rose started her career at age 8 at the Arvada Center and Shwayder Theater. She won a best supporting actress nomination by the Denver Drama Critics Circle. In this time period she also appeared in a number of national commercials. Rose started to land parts in such series as Gilmore Girls, Ugly Betty and “Commander In Chief”. Her musical showcases and songwriting also began attracting more interest. On July 4, 2006 Shayna joined the cast of Days of our Lives in a contract role of Stephanie Johnson, daughter of super-couple Steve Johnson and Kayla Brady. In late November 2006, Rose was let go from Days after five months. Her last episode aired on January 18. In 2009, Rose joined Nick Jr. new band, The JumpArounds, as Marina the drummer. The JumpArounds have been renamed to The Fresh Beat Band. In Mid-June to July 2011, it was announce that Rose was leaving the show to get married and pursue other opportunities. Her last episode was "Jungle Jazz". She was replaced as Marina by Tara Perry. Filmography Herself External links * Official Site * The Fresh Beat Band * IMDb Page Category:Live Actress